Many of the finer restaurants and food service establishments around the world use check holders, also known as billfolds or checkbinders etc., to present the bill due to the customer at the end of his/her dining experience. At present in order for the host to know if the patron is ready to pay for his/her services the host must periodically ask the patron if they have finished which in some instances can be quite invading as well as disturbing. Another way in which the server knows the patron is ready to pay for their services is when the patron must look for the appropriate server and attempt to gain their attention, which tends to ruin the dining experience whether it be business or pleasure. The Checkmate Communication System completely eliminates these inconveniences to enable the patron to enjoy a more relaxing dining atmosphere.